The Middle
by AMP1235
Summary: Suki has two brothers. One brother's sole mission was get revenge and the other is a member of the Akatsuki. Being in the middle is something she always had to manage. But how will she manage when things are bound to get worse before they get better.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My Name is Suki Uchiha

Suki walked along the street heading toward her apartment. She probably should've jumped across the rooftops but her legs were still sore from her mission and she really wasn't in the mood to push herself.

The sun was just setting and she was getting quite a few stares since she was still in her anbu uniform. She had been promoted earlier in the year, right before she turned sixteen. She always advanced quickly, much like her older brother.

Speaking of brothers, her younger one, Sasuke, was probably sound asleep. They haven't seen much of each other lately. They haven't seen much of each other in years for that matter. Even before THAT day they weren't close. She was always involved in her training and when she was 10 started going on Chunin missions. But even now she never truly made an effort to be involved in his life.

She paid the bills, brought home groceries and got him whatever he needed but she couldn't remember a time when they did something together. Was there ever a time? She didn't know and thinking about it brought up guilt that she really didn't want to deal with. As her train of thought stopped, so did her feet.

She opened her front door and silently made her way to the bathroom. She shook her hair out of her usual messy bun and let her dark tresses tumble down her shoulders and reach the middle of her back. She turned on the hot water as she stripped herself of her bloodied clothing and was soon enjoying the warm spray on her tense muscles. Feeling the water start to turn cold she finished up and slipped into her bed. She closed her dark eyes and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

She felt the sun hitting her face, her long eyelashes fluttering as she opened her eyes. Her body was screaming at her not to move because the bed was far too comfortable and it was way too early in the morning.

Willing herself to move, she stumbled to the kitchen and set up the coffee pot and aware that Sasuke was at the table eating slices of a tomato.

_Since when did he like tomatoes, wait, has he always liked tomatoes?_

Her not knowing made her feel like a horrible sister but quickly halted that thought or it would have brought up other things she didn't want to think about. Needing something else to occupy her mind she made a halfhearted attempt to start a conversation.

"Um…so when do you graduate from the academy?"

"I'm being assigned a team today and then we are meeting our sensei."

_When did he pass the graduation exam?_

For the second time in thirty seconds she felt like a rotten sister.

"….I hope it goes well"

"Hn"

That was the only response she received before he walked out the door. This was how their conversations usually went; she'd make a small (almost miniscule attempt) at talking to him and he'd give a one worded response. Then find some way to escape the awkwardness.

Having just gotten back from a mission she really didn't have anything to do today. Sasuke should be back in an hour or two. The first meeting usually didn't last long. It was mostly just introductions and setting training times.

_I should take him to lunch or something_.

That's how you celebrate something right? Would Sasuke even go with her? She knows she hasn't been the best sibling and that their lack of communication has taken its toll. Sighing she poured herself a cup of coffee and sat at their small dining table.

She rested her chin in the palm of her hand as she zoned out in thought.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open for the second time that day. She couldn't remember when she drifted off to sleep again but her back and neck were sore from falling asleep at the table. Glancing at the clock she was shocked to find that it was already two in the afternoon.

_Was I really that tired?_

Sasuke should have been home by now but she couldn't sense him anywhere in the apartment. It made her wonder where he was.

_Maybe he's out with friends? Did he have any friends?_

No one came to mind but then again she wasn't around too often. Her lack of knowledge on the subject didn't come as a surprise. She needed to buy more groceries anyway and figured she would keep her eye out for him along the way.

She made her way back to her room and stripped herself of her pajamas. Suki slipped on a pair of jeans and a simple tee shirt. It had been a while since she had worn civilian clothes. She usually settled for the standard anbu outfit without the mask and armor but it was the first day she had off in a long time and was going to take full advantage of it.

Grabbing her wallet as she headed through the door, she started toward the market. As she was passing the academy she sensed four chakra signatures on the roof. One she recognized as her brother and another as Hatake Kakashi. The other two she had no idea who they are but they were probably the other two members of the team.

She didn't know Kakashi on a personal level but had been on enough missions with him to know of his constant tardiness.

_So that's why Sasuke is late._

Suki walked up the academy wall and hid herself to eavesdrop on the four. Hearing Sasuke talk about killing Itachi made her heart break a little more.

_If only you knew._

There are way too many secrets and way too many complications surrounding Itachi. She lost her train of thought as she heard Kakashi's voice.

"Meet at the training grounds first things tomorrow morning. Oh, and you probably shouldn't eat any breakfast, you'll just throw it up."

Sensing the meeting coming to an end she swung herself on to the roof and made her presence known.

The four turned to look at her and Kakashi was the first to greet her.

"Good afternoon Suki"

"Afternoon Kakashi"

"What brings you here?"

"I was wondering why this was running so late. Seeing you here I think I know why.

"I assure you I have no idea what you're talking about."

Then the short blonde kid jumped up pointing a finger at Kakashi.

"What do you mean you don't know why? You were two hours late this morning!"

That's when the pink haired girl brought herself into the situation. Yelling something about how he shouldn't yell and point. The fiasco caused Sasuke to send death glares their way.

_Two minutes with these guys and I already have a headache._

As the two stopped their squabble, their attention turned towards Suki. Sensing that she needed to get out of here of she would be bombarded with questions, she turned toward Sasuke.

"Come on Sasuke, let's go get some lunch."

Sasuke silently stood and made his way towards the stairs. Ignoring the questioning stares of the other genin Suki did the same.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter of this story. I don't really have a plan of where this story is going so let me know if you have any suggestions or things you want in the story. I can't wait to post the next chapter. But until then please review. :)**

**-AMP**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The two Uchihas walked down the street. An uncomfortable silence settled between them. Suki glanced toward her brother.

"So…. where would you like to go for lunch?"

"I don't care."

"Barbeque it is then."

_Getting this kid to open up is going to be tougher than I thought._ They entered the shop; the smell of grilled meats filled their noses. They sat down at a small table on the more secluded side of the restaurant.

The waiter, a young man who looked to be about 17, came to take their order. A slight blush tinted his face as he looked at Suki. He took their orders and threw Suki a wink before turning and heading back to the kitchen.

_Oh, great. _She really hated it when guys did this. The constant advances really did get on her nerves. She looked back toward Sasuke to see him glaring at the waiter.

_If looks could kill…but that shows he cares. That's a start right?_ The silence was almost deafening.

"How was your first day as a genin?"

"It was useless."

"Well what do you think of your team?"

"Naruto and Sakura are irritating…how do you know Kakashi?"

"I've been on a few missions with him."

_Wait, are we actually having a conversation?_ At that moment their food arrived. The pair began eating and settled into a rather pleasant silence. After a while the waiter returned with the check. Just when she was about to pay she felt an arm drape across her shoulder, as the waiter (the current bane of her existence) slid into the booth next to her and spoke into her ear.

"If you want we could ditch the twerp here and find some place quieter."

"I'd rather not" She said as she attempted to shrug his arm off her shoulders. But he was persistent.

"Come on, you know you want to." He then used his other hand to slowly slide up her thigh.

At that point she was tired of his nonsense. She grabbed the arm he had slung around her shoulders, placed her other hand behind his shoulder and slammed his head into the table.

The young man's body went limp as he fell unconscious and fell off the seat and to the floor. Unfortunately, the maneuver didn't go unnoticed. Surrounding civilians stopped their meal to stare and several other ninja looked slightly amused.

"I think it's time to go." Suki left the money on the table and stepped over the unconscious boy towards the exit. As soon as they were outside she turned to Sasuke.

"I still have to get groceries, I see you at home."

"Okay."

She watched Sasuke disappear down the street before starting toward the market.

Suki finally walked through the door of her and Sasuke's apartment with several bags of groceries. She began putting away the food when there was a slight knock on the door.

"Come in." She called from the kitchen. She turned to see an Anbu ninja standing there.

"The Hokage wants to see you." And with that the masked figure disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

_Oh, great. _She thought.

She quickly put the groceries away and slipped on her shoes. She dashed across roof tops until she came across the Hokage Tower and quickly made her way upstairs.

She gave a sharp knock on the door and heard a muffled "enter".

She opened the door and moved to stand in front of the Hokage. She'd grown up taking orders from him and has always given him respect. He was a grandfather figure, he is one of the few people that had seen her at her worst and never judged her.

"I have a mission for you. It's an A rank, the details are in the scroll."

"Alright, anything else?"

"I don't think so."

As Suki turned to leave the Hokage spoke once more.

"There is one more thing."

"What is it?"

"No more slamming civilian's heads into tables."

A small smile formed on her face as she left to get ready for her mission.


End file.
